Proposal
by Ehliena
Summary: Ben asked Rey to marry him just before she goes on a mission. She's just about to arrive and Ben is anxious to see her.


This is for **crmediagal** over at tumblr for the Reylo Valentine's Day Gift Exchange.

* * *

Ben scowled at his reflection in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He slicked his hair back, wondering if he should tie it back. He held his hair back, turning his head to one side then the other, to see how it would look. Letting go of the mass, he sighed.

He, Ben Solo, son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, grandson of Anakin Skywalker, and formerly known as Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren and a commander in the First Order, was _preening_ , for lack of a better word.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He was acting like a teen with a crush. It was downright embarrassing, but he couldn't help it.

Rey was due to arrive today. Rey was due to arrive and give her answer to his proposal.

Literal marriage proposal.

Ben couldn't believe that he asked her to marry him just as she was about to head off on a mission.

In his defence, he just blurted it out. Sure, he had the ring for some time before he asked her. He had taken to carrying it around, waiting for a chance to pop the question and all that, but the right time never came up.

He had tried to ask her over a romantic dinner, but given their schedules, they were both usually bone tired when dinner came around. Ben knew that he could have asked his uncle to give them some time off, but he didn't want Luke to know that he was planning on asking Rey to marry him.

If Luke knew, that meant that his mother would know. Leia had improved since he was a child, but she did so love to meddle sometimes.

Ben fought back a cringe at the thought of having his mother plan his proposal to Rey. On one hand, it would go off without a hitch. On the other hand, having _his mother_ plan his proposal was downright shameful.

Then again, if he did ask his mother for advice, he would have spared himself the embarrassment of asking Rey to become his wife just as she was about to board her ship to go off and fetch a new youngling from some far-off planet.

It had happened when they were in the hangar. Ben was seeing Rey off, as had become their custom since before they had become a couple. They were laughing about something Luke had said when he was briefing Rey about her mission. Ben couldn't for the life of him remember what it was though. But he remembered what happened next.

"I should go," Rey said, giving Ben a light push. "Don't burn down the school while I'm gone, alright?"

"I burned dinner _once_ ," Ben complained.

"You were cooking noodles," Rey reminded him, patting his nose for emphasis. "You almost burned down the school before you put in the noodles."

"Are you trying to tell me that I almost burned down the school while I was boiling water?" Ben raised a brow.

"I'm not trying anything," Rey said. "I _am_ saying that you almost burned our home down while boiling water."

"I like the sound of that," he said, dropping the joking mood to give her a fond smile.

"What?" Rey asked, puzzled. "That you almost burned the whole place down?"

"No," he gave a small shake of his head. " _Our_ home."

"Oh," Rey blushed, turning shy all of a sudden.

"Would you like that?" he asked. "Having a home with me?"

"Ben?" she tilted her head. "What are you saying?"

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out.

Rey opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Ben backtracked and saw the blank look on her face. He knew that he could have said that it was a joke, but he didn't want to. The words were finally out there and he was glad that they were.

He realised that she could laugh it off as well. Before she could do that, he knelt down in front of her and pulled out the ring. As Master Yoda said, do or do not, there is no try.

"Rey," he said, looking up at her. "I know this seems sudden, but I've been thinking about this for a while now. I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?"

She stood there, looking at him, the blank look still on her face. Ben sighed and stood up.

"You don't have to answer now," he said as he took her hand and placed the ring there, closing her fist securely. "Tell me when you get back."

She nodded, still silent. He backed away as she boarded her ship, not even giving him a backwards glance. His only consolation was that her hand which held the ring was closed tight.

He watched her ship as she took off, not leaving the hangar until it was out of sight. He had already begun to regret his proposal.

Ben sighed, fixing his hair in the mirror once more. He had already received word that Rey's ship was in orbit. He gave himself one last look over in the mirror and headed to the hangar.

Her ship was just cooling down when he arrived. He hung back, hiding behind some crates, waiting until the crèche master left, taking the youngling with her.

Rey usually spent time checking her ship before she did anything else. Today however, she was fidgeting. Ben watched as she scanned the hangar, no doubt looking for him.

They were always there waiting when the other arrived from a solo mission.

He sighed. It was time to hear her answer.

Ben stepped out from his hiding place and raised a hand in greeting. She turned her head in his direction and calmly walked over. He tried to read her face, but it was impassive. Rey had a good sabacc face.

"Rey," he greeted just as she was an arm's length away. "How was your—"

He couldn't finish the sentence, not when her fist had just connected with his jaw. It had hurt. Surprised, he fell to the ground and held the sore spot in one hand.

"What?" he asked, trying to back away in case she was still spoiling for a fight.

"That," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. "Was for how you sprung your proposal on me before I left."

Ben nodded dumbly. He deserved the hit. She sighed and extended her hand, the same one that hit him.

"Come on," she said, smiling down at him. "I have to go see Master Luke."

Ben accepted her hand, feeling something on it. He turned her hand over and saw his ring sitting right there on her ring finger. No wonder her punch had hurt.

"Rey?" he asked hopefully.

"That's a yes."

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated! 3


End file.
